Five Times
by Emmmie
Summary: 5 times in which Blaine reassures Kurt and one time when Kurt reassures Blaine. Fluffy, mostly.


**Summary:** 5 times in which Blaine reassures Kurt and one time when Kurt reassures Blaine.

**Author's notes:** Reviews are like crack. Fluffy. Slightly angsty. Grab your tooth brushes tho. Unbeta'd because I have no Klaine obsessive friends. Bleh. Also, this is the first thing I've written in a _while_, yikes. I realize I have other stories, but I've been so writer's blocked lately (life hasn't been so wonderful the past few months… and now finals…) that when I started to write this I really couldn't stop…

**one**

Kurt traces the lines of Blaine's palm, barely ghosting the tips of his fingers over each crease and fold and Blaine laughs low and deep because he's still tired from their day alone together. The house is empty, his father and Carole and Finn are all out, at work and football camp, and won't be back for hours so the two of them make the most of their day spending it on Kurt's bed naked. The heat isn't unbearable but Kurt kicks the sheets off of the bed and rolls onto his stomach to stare down at his boyfriend.

"God, I'm going to miss you," Blaine says softly, caressing Kurt's cheek with his free hand.

But we'll be going to college together soon enough. You'll graduate and get accepted and we'll find an apartment and live happily ever after."

"Like a fairy tale," Blaine smiles softly, pulling Kurt's head down by the back of his neck, and kissing him deep and slow.

"Like one of your Disney fairytales except without the dramatic middle."

"I'd like to think that Sebastian and Karofsky and making it through high school was our dramatic middle," Blaine replies and Kurt laughs. "The best movies have conflict and it makes the couple stronger for it. We're stronger for it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too," Blaine replies quickly, his eyes twinkling. Kurt rolls off of him, curling against Blaine's chest and sighed. "What?"

"Do you think we'll be okay? An entire year apart is a lot, Blaine, what if we don't make it?"

"We're going to be fine. You're going to go scope out the best coffee places, the best little diners, all of the best study spots, and I'll be there before you ever even realize I wasn't. And I'll visit. And you'll come home for Christmas and winter break and spring break and summer break. We're going to be fine because we love each other," Blaine said and kissed Kurt's forehead. "I'm not ever letting you go. Not without a fight."

"I meant what I said on the steps all of those months ago, Blaine. I'll never say goodbye to you."

"It's only a 'see you later'," Blaine said with a smile.

**two**

"I feel like I'm constantly asking you to reassure me that we'll be fine. What if—"

"But we're going to be fine Kurt. I'll see you in December, and maybe before that if I can swing my parents to let me visit over a three-day weekend. We're going to make this work. If your brother and Rachel can do this we can too."

Kurt sighed and hugged Blaine tightly for what he knew was probably the fifth time in ten minutes, "I'm going to miss you. I don't know if I can do this without you."

"Do you know how proud of you I am for getting into NYU? NYADA is so stupid for letting this opportunity to have you. NYU is lucky that you said yes. I'm lucky that you said yes to me."

"Well I almost said no but then you kissed me and those lips, Blaine, I'm not sure I could ever say no to those lips," Kurt said, completely serious for a moment, before his lips turned upwards into a Cheshire cat grin. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you more. Now go take over New York and pave the way for me next year, okay? Find me a good coffee place," Blaine hugged him, then kissed him again, and then pulled his lips away before hugging him again. "God I love you Kurt."

"Do you really think we'll be okay?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"We'll be so okay."

**three**

It had been months since he'd seen Kurt. A month since he'd held him or kissed him or was within arms length distance of him. They'd seen each other during Christmas, Blaine spending most of his Christmas Day lounging on the Hummel-Hudson living room couch as the fire roared and the rest of the family watched Christmas movies.

Now it was April. Graduation was right around the corner and Blaine found himself stepping off of an airplane at JFK airport to find Kurt waiting for him, smile plastered on his face as he excitedly bounced on his heels.

"Oh my god, I've missed you," Kurt launched his body towards Blaine and they hugged for what felt like hours before moving to retrieve Blaine's bags from the carousel and finding a taxi. Kurt gave the driver his address before he resumed kissing Blaine. "I'm so glad you're here." He mumbled between kisses and Blaine laughed.

"Me too, but it's going to be a short trip. I'm just so excited to see your show tonight."

"Our show, considering there are a dozen other actors and singers in Babes in Arms," Kurt said but his smile never disappeared. "But I'm so glad you're coming tonight. I wish my dad could be here, but—"

"He will be," Blaine said and pulled the small camera from his jacket pocket and waved it in front of Kurt's face. "I'm going to tape it and bring it back for your dad and Carole."

Kurt's smile widened, "You are the best boyfriend."

"Well I do try," Blaine said and pulled Kurt's lips to his own.

Hours later Kurt paced the floor of his apartment, wringing his hands together as his eyes scanned over his script. He'd read it over thousands of times since the semester had started and he knew his part as well as everyone else's parts backwards and forwards.

"You're going to be fine. You were perfect in our run through last night," Blaine said from the bed, the blankets and sheets lying over only the most intimate parts of his body. Blaine grinned, "You know… I'm completely naked here and you're not even the slightest bit distracted."

Kurt's eyes watered and he took deep breaths to keep the tears at bay, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, this isn't how I wanted your visit to go."

"You never get nervous, Kurt."

"What if I forget my lines? Or I miss a note? This is a big deal, Blaine. This isn't high school. This is a college musical."

"And you're going to be as wonderful in this as you were as Officer Krupke. You're going to get up there and show all of Manhattan just how amazing your voice is. You're going to make me and your parents proud." Blaine sighed when Kurt turned to face him, his eyes still watery and unsure. "You made me proud the moment NYU accepted you. You made me proud when you walked across the stage at McKinley, bedazzled graduation cap and all. You made me proud at Christmas when you came home with a 4.0 GPA. You made me proud when you decided on a fashion design major. You would make me proud if you decided to be a singer or an actor or a homeless man sleeping under the Brooklyn Bridge." Kurt snorted, crawling onto the bed and burying his face into Blaine's chest. "You make me proud every day Kurt. You're going to get up on that stage and prove everyone else wrong—you can play any role, sing any song, do anything and still be an amazing, wonderful man."

"And boyfriend?" Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest.

Blaine laughed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's hair, "And boyfriend."

**four**

"He what?" Kurt pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes to stop the tears from falling. "I can't believe he'd do that."

Blaine was just as upset, if not more, than Kurt was, "I get that he _cares_ in his own screwed up way, but _god_ Kurt, this is my life. I should be able to choose where I go to college. The fact that he'd just… submit applications to schools without my consent—"

"How did he even get your signature? Or your admissions essay? Or anything else he needs?"

"He has his ways. I should have _known_. Stanford is the only thing he'd talk to me about the past few months. It was always 'Stanford this, Stanford that' and I was getting so sick of it. And then he springs the envelope on me like I would be so excited."

"Okay," Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine's eyes. They were wide, and even though it was hard to tell through the camera, they looked upset and watery. "Open them. Stanford first, NYU second. You might as well know what they _both_ said so you can give your father a proper answer."

Blaine sighed and picked up the Standford envelope, "I wish I could do this with you _here_."

"Me too, B, but Skype will have to work for a few more months," Kurt said and chewed his bottom lip between his teeth nerviously.

"Okay," Blaine huffed and slid his finger under the envelope flap, and slide the paper out with ease. He hummed, crumpling the paper and tossing it out of the picture frame. Kurt's heart leapt, his heart rate thumping against his ribs faster, making him slightly dizzy. He then picked up the NYU envelope and extracted the letter with a smile.

"Well?"

"I was accepted!"

Kurt's smile faltered, "To Stanford?"

"No, silly. Well, yes, to Stanford, but I was accepted to NYU!"

"Well we figured you would be. If you can get an acceptance letter for Stanford of course NYU would take you as well. What are you going to choose?"

Blaine looked directly into the camera, clearly confused by the question, "Wait, what? Why would I even consider Stanford?"

"Blaine, Stanford is a fantastic school."

"So is New York University, Kurt. NYU is where my _heart _is. I've never asked or wanted to go to Stanford. That was my father's dream. I love you. I miss you but I chose NYU far before I even met you."

Kurt sighed, "Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure, Kurt. I've already looked at classes and apartments and I'm ready to leave here and start my life with you."

**five**

Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to be there. He knew his boyfriend was trying to save as much money as he could so they could move into an apartment in the spring, and when he walked into the gymnasium and saw Kurt sitting next to Burt and Carole and Finn in the crowd tears sprang to his eyes and he waved wildly at the trio. Both of his parents were working, despite the fact both were heads of their own companies and could clearly take as much time off as they wanted, but ultimately Blaine said that it was okay that they missed it. He really didn't want them there anyways.

The ceremony was typical of a public high school. The guest speaker was too long, there were too many students after him to get their diploma when all he really wanted to do was run off of the stage and to Kurt and hold him.

"What are you doing here?" he grinned and hugged Carole, then Finn, then Burt, and then, finally, Kurt.

"Well we're your family, sweetheart, where else would we be?" Carole said, but the comment fell on deaf ears. He was staring at Kurt, his eyes full of disbelief and love and—how the hell did he even _get _here?

Kurt laughed, "I found a cheap bus ticket. Did you really think I was going to miss your graduation?"

Blaine's smile faltered, his father's words from the night before replaying in the back of his mind.

"_I have better things to do than sit on uncomfortable plastic chair at a public school_ _and watch you hold a fake piece of paper."_

"_Dad—"_

"_Blaine, if you had stayed at Dalton you _know_ we wouldn't be having this conversation. When you threw away your education you threw away my support. You threw Dalton away, you threw away Stanford for a _boy_."_

"_In case you didn't know, _dad_, but that _boy_ has a name and I love Kurt. There's not a damn thing you can do about it."_

"Hey," Kurt grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and kissed him softly. Blaine didn't notice that he was crying until Kurt wiped away the tears. "What's wrong?"

"I just—god Kurt I didn't expect anyone to come today and then your dad and Carole and _Finn_ and you and I'm just so happy."

"But you forget that I know you Blaine," Kurt said with a soft smile. "I'm glad you're happy and surprised that we're here but you are upset." He tugged at Blaine's hand before dragging him to the side of the gymnasium.

"My parents didn't show up."

"I noticed," Kurt said, a hint of anger laced in his voice.

"We got into an argument last night about how things would be different if I would have just stayed at Dalton and went to Stanford."

"But you got into Stanford in spite of transferring to McKinley."

"_I_ understand that. _You_ understand that. He's just set in his ways. I don't know how to even try with him anymore," Blaine says with a sigh. "I love them, Kurt, even though they treat me like I'm not their son, like I'm some sort of burden or failure or disappointment. He called me _worthless_ as a son."

Kurt pulled him to his chest, letting him cry for a few minutes before pulling away and grabbing Blaine's face again, "I love you. I am so proud of you. You got into _New York University_ Blaine. That's not easy, not by a long shot. You're talented and funny and caring and kind and gorgeous and smart. I'm proud to be your boyfriend. You aren't a burden, to me or to my family. Look at them. They love you just as much as I do. So your family doesn't want you? Okay, their loss. We can share mine. You are the furthest thing from a failure or a disappointment. You've accomplished so much in seventeen years; we both have, despite the problems and people we've had to face."

Blaine sniffled, running his graduation gown sleeve under in his nose, "Sometimes I don't feel like I have."

"You're not worthless. No one is worthless, not even your bastard of a father. Everyone is worth _something_, Blaine. You're worth more than you know to me. I don't know what'd I'd be doing or if I'd be alive today if it wasn't for you. You saved me, Blaine."

"You saved me," Blaine returned, resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you. I'm _so _proud of you," Kurt said and kissed Blaine softly and less urgently than usual. He didn't even care about the people around them, and leaned into the kiss when Blaine pulled him closer.

"I love you too."


End file.
